world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
111514doirnate
galactoidArrival GA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 22:32 -- GA: nate! GA: howre you doing, dude? AC: reasonably well AC: despite all the shit going on here GA: anything interesting happen? GA: didja get to shoot anyone AC: nope GA: eh, me neither AC: one of the idiots got themselves hanged though GA: hahah wow GA: who? AC: since when was I the type to care about names? GA: aw, i was hoping youd say 'one of deans kids' GA: speaking of dean, his daughter stole our fucking loot AC: kill them then? AC: I fail to see the problem that one more corpse will make GA: ehhh GA: id rather not have an angry mob of children after me GA: i did kill some shapeshifter who was maybe ryspors kid GA: also, nearly shot my own kid with a shotgun, and i ran down hallways angrily screaming while shooting a shotgun ahead of me GA: are you proud AC: did you at least practice proper trigger discipline? GA: yep! GA: finger on the trigger at all times. AC: I regret giving you a gun sometimes AC: actually most of the time GA: see, but, i didnt kill anybody with it yet GA: i had to kill the bad guy by deleting him GA: anyway, i was joking. my finger was on the outer bit around the trigger most of the time. AC: this wasn't a dream you were having or anything was it? GA: what do you mean? GA: it was uh, on prospit, but im not a prospit dreamer AC: you don't even have a dreamself anymore anyways GA: rip in peace AC: with lends credence to the dream theory GA: actually, i think i still am a dreamself GA: anyway, i came back with members of my team, so unless im still dreaming, it wasnt AC: anyone I should watch out for over there? GA: hmm GA: well, both halftwinks are pretty... not twinkish? GA: libby fucking blinded my daughter and shes, well, exactly what you would expect a daughter of mine to act like, so shes probably not a threat GA: scarlets kid seems pretty chipper too, just gave me some weird twink thing to try and figure out who stole her romance paper or whatever GA: thiago, pretty convincing liar. darmok, i dunno, he seems kinda scary. miloko and rubi are harmless, and erisio too. AC: anything interesting powerwise over there? AC: don't skimp on any details AC: failing to plan is planning to fail GA: well, erisio is a thief of mind, so he could potentially steal peoples memores and such. lily might be able to read minds eventually. thiago, hes a page so hes very useless now but if he god tiers he'll obviously be super powerful, and hope too. darmok, i dunno his deal. acenia, witch of void sounds like it has potential to be dangerous. miloko and rubi both seem to be more support-minded, and tha GA: ts about it. GA: what about your team? didja meet your kids? AC: wait a tick AC: page AC: of AC: hope? GA: yeah AC: BWAHAHAHAHA AC: that poor fuck GA: yeah, i dunno, i think he might still be a shapeshifter GA: plus, pages can get really powerful. id watch out dude, he could usurp your spot as hope player. AC: well, guess I'm gonna have to kill him then AC: oh well, can't make an omlette without smashing a few skulls GA: hmm AC: I'm not serious GA: oh. okay. GA: cause i was gonna totally say something like dont do that and not just agree because im paranoid GA: like, i mean, he totally cant still be the shapeshifter AC: to be fair, not like pages are super powerful right after they godtier anyways GA: yeah... i had to learn from slugs AC: and how well has that gone? GA: pretty good, actually! AC: would you say any significant gains you have made are in part due to the fact that we've had 5 years to practice? GA: yeah AC: so then I really have nothing to worry about in regards to being usurped AC: plus hope is pretty much the page of aspects anyways GA: uh, didnt null say it was like the best aspect? GA: im pretty sure i heard she conjured a pizza and made someone barf once AC: wouldn't you say pages are one of the strongest classes? GA: oh, right GA: ive gotten so used to it being synonymous with 'useless' AC: well, hope is pretty useless until you get the hang of it GA: so thiago is basically the page of page? AC: you could put it that way GA: he'd become more powerful than jack, though AC: not without practice AC: or guidance GA: lets adopt him AC: we should probably make sure his parents are dead first AC: who do we need to whack? GA: ryspor and rilset AC: jack-fucking-pot AC: win-win GA: hey, i like one of those people GA: thiago shall be ours GA: hes a pirate cyborg who looks like a girl also he stripped in front of everyone AC: are we sure he doesn't have my genes in there somewhere? GA: yeah GA: he smiles so much GA: and is very enthusiastic about everything GA: once we adopt him, AC: and you're sure he's a hope player? GA: lets break him GA: yeah? GA: i mean, unless he lied. GA: oh shit. or unless jack did something with that contract ryspor signed. AC: all the more reason to keep an eye on him GA: i dunno, i dont actually think he has any chance of being evil GA: ill see if ryspor will let me be his uncle or something GA: i adopted one of nulls kids, though GA: and the other is also mine AC: man, I don't see how anyone can just accept this kid thing GA: i like being more experienced than other people for once GA: and leading them to victory! GA: also, my kids keep calling me dad and i keep being dadly to them its great AC: I'm never going to be used to anyone seeing me as a parent AC: one of them called me 'pops' AC: I'm only 19 GA: hahahah GA: well, an alternate adult version of you did raise them GA: so at least you know you could be a father! AC: that might be the most horrifying thing I've had to experience this entire game AC: the thought of raising someone else GA: d'aww, why? AC: have you met me? GA: yeah! youd make a great dad! AC: I don't think I could handle the stupid jokes though GA: i keep forgetting to do them, too GA: its okay though. ive already made one of my kids have a meltdown because i mentioned insurance or something. AC: I'm just going to nod at this statement and not question it GA: i think one of the other kids was calling him a freak for his orientation! im gonna have to go beat a nerd up in the name of dadliness. AC: wow, good to know they're just as dysfunctional as we are AC: couldn't be easy or anything GA: yeah, but while we were adventuring they worked pretty well together in a fight GA: so theyre like marginally better GA: of course i ended up dealing the only blow, a one hit ko at that, so AC: hey, not my fault most of you could barely lift your weapons GA: heh, i was always good with mine GA: the first imps we came across, i killed mine in one hit! GA: and dean was screaming, heheheh AC: god I miss those days AC: back when shit was simple GA: yeah AC: back when Sami didn't hate my guts GA: or mine GA: and most of our friends werent dead AC: I am unironically pouring one out for our dead homies as we speak AC: not really though, I'm in a fucking desert GA: im in a house AC: no one thought to pack water bottles except me GA: eheheheh GA: man, you know what i really miss? GA: fucking tv GA: i tuned my computer into tv channels on the ark once, and all i got were old spanish infomercials AC: only time I watched tv was in the hospital, so I don't really miss it GA: oh man, what i actually really miss was not being surrounded by aliens on another fucking planet with like talking animals and shit trying to solve some stupid puzzle with a bunch of idiots who are going to die and probably get me killed GA: thats like, gonna be honest, on my top 10 of 'situations i dont like' just under 'using urinals in crowded bathrooms' AC: are you talking about your current situation or just in general? GA: yes GA: who even designed this game AC: the hell if I know, I'm the strong one, not the smart one GA: whats your physique AC: 3 GA: ahahah GA: sos mine AC: I also have 4 athletics and strife, so when I say strong, I mean more physical in general GA: aw dang GA: so your kids like you enough to call you pops? AC: it's not an endearing term when you're not that old AC: and I haven't even had to deal with the second one yet, who knows what slice of hell that'll be GA: maybe they'll be better! GA: though you shouldnt choose favorites. GA: you should teach them how to box! that made my daughter real happy. AC: you know I don't exactly have control AC: I hit things and then it gets hard to stop GA: yeah... but you could have them hit something, and tell them how to do it properly, i guess GA: hell, lily doesnt even have eyes so i let her just swing her wok around till she hit me GA: i was crowned best dad GA: hey, if you're having trouble being dadly, i can be like a weird uncle to your kids! GA: yknow, the uncle that lets them play with matches and stuff and feigns ignorance when the house is burned down. GA: not that id do that. i gave lily my last lighter. AC: I'll save that plan for if I choose to drive them away GA: aww GA: if you *do* need parenting help, though, just gimme a call. i should start a hotline. GA: 'how to be a parent to your alternate universe same age children who you apparently raised but a different you' GA: just call this toll free number today AC: why couldn't they have been raised by wolves, like me? GA: maybe you are a wolf, in your heart GA: like jacob AC: that's a comparison AC: not one I'd make, but one nonetheless GA: eh, honestly, i tried to ironically read those books but i couldnt get past the first few chapters. GA: was kinda boring, really. GA: maybe you could teach your kids wolf style! AC: I dunno, they'd probably prefer to learn teen wolf style GA: heheheh. i liked that show. GA: rip in peace AC: I still wish I'd have had a say in having offspring GA: yeah, that was kinda fucking rude GA: but i cant really complain. i love my kids, and i wouldnt trade them away just to have better genetics in them. GA: theyre awesome. you should meet them. GA: suprisingly, even though one is with null and one with libby, theyre... a lot like me, i guess. well, mostly lily, shes very like me, and erisio is a lot more sane. AC: I think I'll pass, save having to delete them off my contacts list after they die GA: whoa GA: i mean, its probably true, but damn, dont say that man GA: youre attacking all of these... paternal? maternal? feelins i got up ins, yo. AC: but you can't just shy away from the truth, every day is a gamble GA: yeah, i know GA: i like lying to myself, though AC: that's probably not healthy GA: pfft, nothing can defeat the ultimate power of obstinate denial! AC: maybe if it was me being in denial GA: pfffffffft. GA: you havent seen the levels of denial i can muster up GA: or did you mean like a hope thing AC: the latter GA: ohhh, okay. no, i have a different form of denial, where i know the truth but i just choose to ignore it. AC: I think everyone does that, else you'd run yourself ragged trying to right all the wrongs in the world GA: yeah... just kinda hard to deal with the fact that both of my children are probably going to die. GA: but lets not talk about our children being ripped apart by sociopaths or any of the other many, many dangers which might befall them! AC: man, we really are back AC: it's like some sick PTSD or something GA: oh, didnt be!au have that? AC: dunno, didn't talk to him much AC: although I can say that about most people for the duration of the ark trip GA: yeahhhh you dont seem to get out much AC: I was out AC: training GA: maybe the... desert... sun? will do good f... how is there a sun?? skaia is a sky. GA: man im, i give up. im not questioning anything any more. science is dead. GA: ooh, did you learn how to do sudoku? AC: ritualistic suicides aren't really my thing AC: I prefer to keep living GA: no, no, sudoku is like, a crossword puzzle mixed with tic tac toe with numbers AC: that sounds confusing and full of math GA: yeah it trains your brain to be smart AC: and you bring this up why? GA: i dunno, my training was all smartsy stuff, so i played a lotta sudoku GA: what was your training like? AC: you ever go down to the lower parts of the ship? GA: one time when the bathroom had a line! AC: you probably shouldn't go down there anymore, at least without something to neutralize acids GA: hahah, sounds awesome AC: and don't touch anything that looks remotely like a tripwire GA: hahahahah AC: and if you hear something banging on any of the doors, I recommend not opening them GA: uhh GA: ha... hah? GA: i dont even know how to get back to the ark anyway AC: same way we got there, portals GA: yeah, but we cant really make portals GA: guess i could get ryspor to do it GA: or just hack up! forgot i could do that. AC: or ask the person who has been making portals for us since day one GA: no, no, i heard from balish that those hurt her or something GA: he yelled at me about it GA: anyway, i doubt she'd help me after whatever she did to lily. asshole. AC: and? we're the ones down on the field, risking our lives GA: i think we're only risking our lives because if we dont do anything, all of our children will die GA: also everything we ever did would mean nothing and we would spend an eternity in disgrace GA: and maybe turn into horrorterrors AC: remember, winning this game is just as important to her as it is to us, else she wouldn't be working with us AC: you can use that to your advantage GA: oh, yeah GA: but im pretty sure she doesnt care as long as someone wins GA: like most of us probably arent required, she could just do what jack did to null, power level one person, and win with them, probably" AC: I don't think so AC: I mean, if that've worked, she'd have probably done that GA: maybe you get extra points for how many people survive GA: or maybe we're just backup just in cases AC: hey, a plan B is just as important as a plan A GA: pfft, plan b is always bail AC: but a plan B still exists then AC: and doesn't that give it worth? GA: hmm, content nod. GA: still. im not sure i like being plan b. AC: then make yourself plan A GA: kill everyone but myself so im the only option, got it AC: I meant provide some useful skill that prevents you from being dead weight AC: but murder is good too GA: well ive got hacks and all of the mind powers AC: then viciously guard those, they're what makes you relevant, don't let anyone else take your relevance from you GA: kill all other pages, mind...ers, and hackers. got it. GA: youre really good at survivability advice! GA: also really good at romance ;o AC: in the woods it's kill or be killed, you learn what it takes to survive really quick AC: and I'm going to hold judgement on that latter point GA: heheheheh GA: well, ive gotta go be the greatest motherfather i can be to my sweet, sweet children. good luck on your land, nathan! AC: see ya AC: don't get yourself killed GA: i wont! you too! <3 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 21:14 --